


Все можно отнять, за исключением одного

by altennie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), star wars kotet
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Missing Scene, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Джарак формирует сознание Вэйлин на Нафеме, кондиционирует ее разум. Ему разрешено использовать для этого любые средства - кроме, собственно, убийства Вэйлин. Джарак подготовил для нее особенные учебные пособия...





	Все можно отнять, за исключением одного

Когда Бог создавал Гаити,  
Он сделал эту землю прекрасной...

Жесткие травы под яростным солнцем.  
Серый песок у серого моря.  
Пару часов потерпеть — глядишь, будет легче.  
Бог! Создавая прекрасную землю,  
Ты не хотел засевать ее солью.  
Ты не планировал солнце из крови и желчи.

Тикки Шельен, «Отец Анри. Страстная неделя 63».

 

Они занимаются любовью последний раз, пока в лаборатории никого нет. Наверняка идет видеозапись, но этим можно пренебречь.  
Она приподнимает груди ладонями, взвешивает их тяжесть, массирует пальцами — груди тяжелые, отечные, ей должно быть немного больно, но она улыбается, глядя ему в глаза, и он улыбается ей в ответ. Потом она прикасается пальцами к венчикам сосков — темным, крупным. Он помнит, как они ощущаются под пальцами. Он и сам страстно хотел бы их коснуться прямо сейчас, и она делает это — ласкает свои соски — для него, за него.  
Проводит кончиком языка по губам, пока он шепчет ей, как хотел бы целовать ее, как обнять, как должны скользить его пальцы по ее спине вдоль позвоночника, к впадинке между ягодиц, как и что он хотел бы ласкать ей между ног — самые нежные ее места, лепестки ее лона, зерно клитора; какое удовольствие он хотел бы ей дать своими руками, губами, языком... она стонет, выгибается, сжимает бедра, гладит груди, потом — проводит пальцами по округлости живота, привычно избегая мест, где под кожу уходят трубки и иглы.  
Потом выворачивает руку, тянется, чтобы дотронуться до его руки кончиками пальцев, Он резко выдыхает, почти что стонет, от этого легчайшего прикосновения.  
Они занимаются любовью в лаборатории, это их последний раз, они безумцы.

Здесь, на Нафеме, все безумцы.

Он не чувствует тела — его собственные иглы и трубки сделали свое дело, и его ощущения говорят ему, что он почти бесплотный дух и парит над лабораторным столом — ну, разве что едва его касается. На самом деле — он не хочет смотреть на свое тело, но не может не посмотреть — он закреплен так, что в любом случае не мог бы пошевелиться. Это только ей Джарак делает послабление, маленькое поощрение за что-то, что аномид понял как сотрудничество. 

 

— Когда мы с тобой прилетим на Риши, — невпопад говорит он ей, — я найду портного-человека, никаких дроидов, и он сошьет тебе платье из шиммершелка, яркое, в крупных цветах, на Риши такие носят. Я вижу тебя как цветок.  
Она улыбается, кивает. В прежней жизни сказали бы, что у нее некрасивое лицо и неженственная фигура. В прежней жизни он, наверное, сам смотрел бы на нее только как на жертву по другую сторону алого клинка. Или хотя бы как на возможный объект конвертации — вдруг да сменит свой кодекс и скудную жизнь на что-то побогаче и поярче.  
В прежней жизни она бы вообще на него не посмотрела.

Но здесь Нафема, они безумны, и скоро вернется Джарак.

Среди всех пут, которые удерживают их на лабораторных столах, нет никаких силовых оков. В них нет необходимости. Нет Силы — нет оков.

Она говорила ему — что-то тут все-таки есть, иначе здесь невозможна была бы никакая жизнь. Он возражал ей сперва — здесь пустота, ничто, черная дыра, мальстрем из обманчивого ничего. Эта планета сводит с ума тем, что она выглядит так, как будто она есть — а на самом деле ее нет. 

Есть только они, и вот они здесь, привязанные ничем к ничему, и не могут освободиться. 

Иногда ему казалось, что он ощущает — вот, что-то есть, можно зацепиться, использовать; но в следующую секунду кроха опоры ускользает, словно кто-то сжирает ее. Сила не терпит пустоты, Сила стремится наполнить и это место, но оно словно чья-то ненасытная пасть. Пасть, готовая поглотить весь мир, а заодно две малые разумные крохи — три, если считать ребенка в ее чреве. 

Только за себя самого и можно еще удержаться — пока жив.

Они оба не знают, чье семя Джарак в нее поместил. Знают только, что этому ребенку не суждено родиться. Это даже хорошо — Нафемы он не увидит, ее мертвым воздухом дышать не будет. «Смерти нет, — еле слышно говорит она ребенку, когда гладит живот, — есть только Сила, и мы в нее уйдем». 

Насчет себя самого он в этом вовсе не уверен. Всю жизнь, до того, как попасть в пустоту, он искал высшей победы над смертью, чтобы сравняться с лордами древности. Дурак.  
Остаться призраком на Нафеме — вот была бы победа так победа, только наизнанку. 

Аномид Джарак, хозяин лаборатории, повелитель сумасшедших в белом лабораторном халате, возвращается не один. С ним девочка-подросток, тощая, бритоголовая, в синяках и татуировках. Девочка здесь долго, дольше, чем они все. Когда-то, в первые дни, он часто слышал, как она кричала — где-то там, за стенами. Должно быть, лаборатории, такой же, как эта. Когда боль достигала какого-то невыносимого предела — все они здесь знали, каково это — ее крик превращался во что-то иное — в ужасное, пронзительное хихиканье. 

Она принадлежит этому месту. Это место принадлежит ей.

— Я приготовил для тебя что-то особенное, дитя, — Джарак красуется перед ней, и еще немного красуется перед жертвами, привязанными к столам. Они для него не просто лабораторные объекты. Он действительно наблюдает их. Впрочем, недолго осталось.

 

Девочка молчит словно не слушает Джарака. На самом деле, конечно, слушает. Все его здесь слушают.

— Это твоя собственная лабораторная работа. На этот раз ты сама все сделаешь. Тема работы: «Спасает ли любовь?»  
Девочка вскидывает голову, смотрит Джараку прямо в его тусклые глаза. Это вызов или угроза? То и другое, а еще любопытство.

— Да, дитя, они любят друг друга. Вот, так это и выглядит. Как неосторожно, Впрочем, недостаток Силы здесь вызывает самые разнообразные аберрации. Итак, любовь мужчины к женщине, любовь женщины к мужчине, любовь матери к ребенку... есть и другие виды любви, в том числе к различным абстрактным понятиям, здесь мы их рассматривать не будем. Приступай.

Их пальцы все еще соприкасаются.  
Как неосторожно. 

Девочка смотрит на них, своих подопытных, неподвижным тяжелым взглядом болезненно-желтых глаз. Воздух вокруг них начинает нагреваться, скапливается статическое электричество — девочка очень сильна, даже здесь, как это Джарак ее не боится, наверное, у него что-то особенное в запасе.

Есть особый род безумия — уметь улавливать крохи Силы на Нафеме и использовать их. Должно быть, надо учиться этому с детства. А у них с его любовью не было этого шанса.

Они любят друг друга. Любовь их не спасет. Любовь даже не даст им умереть быстро. 

Им должно быть страшно. 

Если бы они не готовились к этой минуте, им было бы страшно.

Женщина, закрепленная на лабораторном столе, встречает взглядом пристальный взгляд девочки, улыбается ей — и закрывает глаза. Она умеет успокоиться и расслабиться очень быстро, ей нужна всего одна секунда, и она уже попрощалась.

Она выдыхает.

Вдоха за выдохом не следует.

Его пальцы ничего не ощущают, но он может смотреть — и он видит, как безжизненно замирает ее рука. 

Он не верил, что она сумеет уйти так быстро — сократив все промежуточные стадии, агонию, борьбу. Не верил, но надеялся изо всех сил. 

Джарак еще не понял, что произошло, а девочка уже почувствовала, она подшагивает к столу, кладет руку на живот мертвого тела, отдергивает руку. Кажется, с ребенком тоже все получилось. 

Никого живого на соседнем столе нет. 

Девочка вскрикивает в досаде, делает жест рукой — тело поднимается со стола, ремни рвутся, рвутся трубки, уходившие под кожу — питание, дренаж, какие-то вливания, теперь все их содержимое льется на пол, на стол, брызжет по сторонам. 

Еще жест, другой рукой — и тело в воздухе начинает сминаться, как комок глины. Девочка держит его, вертит, грубо мнет своей мощью, ломая хребет, раздавливая внутренние органы. 

Для Джарака, должно быть, нет разницы, живое тело или мертвое досталось для опытов. Все едино годный пример: любовь никого не спасет, если это любовь на Нафеме. Он смотрит на «опыт» и, должно быть, посмеивается за своей маской с вокодером. Потирает руки — все идет хорошо, он доволен. 

Дело ведь совсем не в подопытных. Дело в девочке. Обучение на примерах. Пусть запоминает, пусть убеждается на практике, пусть это знание проникнет в ее разум, плоть и кости — ее тоже никакая так называемая любовь не спасет.

Оставшаяся жертва, пока живая, на втором лабораторном столе — когда-то ситх-лорд, когда-то гордый воин, когда-то доверчивый глупец, и до сих пор безнадежно влюбленный — тоже готовился умереть. Способ джедаев ему не годится, он не успел бы ему научиться здесь, даже если бы захотел. Он просто собрался сражаться до последнего вздоха, как делал всегда — когда-то, даже не верится, он даже делал это с оружием в руках. 

Так мало способов сопротивляться.

Девочка поворачивается к нему. Она хихикает, резко и хрипло, и за ее спиной искалеченное мертвое тело падает на пол, как забытая кукла. Сейчас она займется им. Живое ломать, наверное, веселее. 

Если бы они не готовились к этой минуте, он не знал бы, что делать.

«Когда-то это был полный жизни, цветущий мир...» Те безумцы, которые не сидят тут в клетках, а ходят по коридорам Санитариума; те, которые носят маски, закрывающие глаза; Те, которые называют себя зилотами Нафемы — иногда с ними можно было заговорить. Они даже знают, какое имя утратила это пустота, став Нафемой. 

Он выстраивает Медрайас вокруг себя — камень за камнем, дом за домом, растение за растением. В небо поднимаются башни, плющ оплетает их зеленой крепкой сетью, у подножия башен расцветают фиолетовые цветы, золотой мох вырастает на камнях. Между башнями повисают мосты, на перекрестьях мостов статуи-стражи воздевают копья к яркому безоблачному небу. Он сейчас знать не знает никаких выветренных руин, никакой мрачной пирамиды, полной клеток, лабораторных столов и машин боли. Он выбирает место, в котором умрет — это он может сделать.

Медрайас!

С его телом что-то происходит — неважно. 

Он быстро, он уже сейчас...

Лицо статуи приближается к нему рывком — или это он приближается к нему? Там должна быть древняя ситхская маска, подобная маскам Повелителей Ужаса. Но вместо маски он видит женское лицо — в прежней жизни никто не назвал бы ее красивой, но именно эту женщину он хочет видеть сейчас, умирая на Медрайасе. 

Любовь не может спасти его. Только сделать свободным.

И он становится свободным.

***

Как глупо, думает, Джарак, как глупо. Это должен был быть такой хороший опыт. Теперь Вейлин придется успокаивать, долго, долго. И как-то объяснить ей: то, что перед смертью эти двое улыбались — это ничего не значит. Совсем ничего.

Совсем ничего.


End file.
